Fantastic Miss Fox
by CookieDevour
Summary: A story of the adventures of Gisselle around town. Meets the Regular Show characters along the way.


Fantastic "Miss" Fox

By: Khelsie Cruz

"Ha ha, yeah dude." She peered around the corner of what seemed to be the living quarters of the committee that work at the golf park.

"I can't wait to get some CAH-FAY!*" Her ears, orange and furry-like, twitched in the direction they were talking. She was eager seeing that famous duo again. _Hehehehe..._

"I can't wait to see Margaret." Well...she was more eager to see the tall one rather. Every week she would run in her black Converse to the golf course to go "play golf". She only gets to see him at least once a week. Once is enough anyway. Not twice, or four times; once is enough. For it wouldn't be a coincidence if it wasn't. Just a stalker and a obsession. _And I can't wait to see you, Mo-_

"MORDECAI! Mordecai, its nice to see you again..." But poor her, she has to endeavor the pain of watching him afar. She has to compete with Margaret. The oblivious coffee waitress who did nothing to sweep Mordecai off his feet. But she could live with that (apparently), because she seems to be oblivious too. She doesn't even know she has to "compete" with anyone. She was too optimistic, Gisselle.

_Jing-a-ling! _The door opened, and there appeared a girl. Her objective however wasn't coffee, only one thing. Or person. She simply looked down as she spoke the words, blushing. "Hi Mordy…"

**;)**

The Coffee Shop, which Margaret works at, is across the street from the park. Candice's Candy Store is on the same street as the Coffee Shop. It is the trusted supplier of candy for the town and a place where kids can hang out. Parents, who usually need to get coffee, drop their kids at the candy store since it's on the same street. However there are only two employees, Gisselle and Damiane.

"Hello Damiane! Isn't it another great morning?"

The feminine-like mechanism lowered her magazine and stared at her. She gave a look that somehow said, "What the heck, how is this a great morning?"

"Gisselle Zoe Fox, can you please explain why you are in such a happy mood?" Damiane sounded unusually calm, until she gradually spoke in a louder tone saying, "When you are 20 MINUTES LATE FOR WORK! INCLUDING THAT YOU'VE BEEN LIKE THIS FOR THE PAST 3 DAYS?"

Gisselle, who Damiane was referring to, skipped to the back of counter and put on her uniform hat and apron without a word. Damiane was already waiting for a response, but this was making her impatient. "…WELL?"

"I couldn't wait!" she simply replied.

"What?"

"I couldn't wait for another magical day of work with my bestest friend in the world! But, because of that, I couldn't sleep, which caused me to wake up late, heh…"

_Of all things she could be late for…OF ALL THINGS; she had to be late because of that. There are so many things I could say to her…_She stopped herself from saying anything unnecessary. "Just do your job, you _idiot_."

_Jing-a-ling! _The door opened and two strange figures went inside the store. One of them had a gumball machine as a body. The other one that had an enormous head went in front of the counter. He appeared to have a lollipop for a head. _Who are these freaks? A _lollipop_ and a _gumball machine_? Just continue reading your magazine and let Gisselle handle them…_ "_Greetings_, fellow customer! Welcome to our magical store," Gisselle practically screamed. _Or not_.

"Why hello, I would like to deposit 1,000,000 dollars."

_What does he think this is; a bank?_

The gumball machine, who evidently was right in front of Damiane and besides the lollipop freak, finally spoke after regaining his hearing. "The order for 100 Butterscotch Ripples?"

"Yes! It's in the back. Just hold an incy-bit, love." And with that, she was gone. She appeared again after a few minutes and brought in a box as big as the computers back in the 80s. "Dude, you must be some lucky beast to get THIS much Butterscotch Ripple…"

"Why do you like Butterscotch Ripple, too?...and what's a beast?" Right when he said this, Gisselle gave a weird glare. She peered at him a little closer and said, "Name'sGissellewannabefriends?" Then she held his hands and smiled all creepy-like.

"Sure, I love the merriment of making friends!" he said, followed up with a guffaw. "Would you like to join me in a game of Kicking the Can?"

"WOULD I?" Gisselle jumped over the counter and took off with Pops to wherever they were going.

"Gisselle! What do you think you're doing?" Damiane said.

"Playing Kick the Can, duh!"

"_Idiot!_" Damiane and the gumball machine said in unison. They faced each other in silence.

"I'm Benson, Pops's coworker. He owns the golf place across the street. Don't ask why he ordered a box of 100 lollipops; he's got problems." He lifted his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Damiane, sadly Gisselle's coworker. I like to scrapbook and take long walks on the beach." She shook his hand.

"Sarcasm, nice," Benson replied, smiling a little. "Well, better take this up there. Nice meeting you and come to golf park anytime you like. You're always welcome…"

_…Like I ever will_


End file.
